Need you now
by MissHarperWong27
Summary: Es la una y cuarto... Un trago más de whisky, lo bebió de golpe buscando desesperadamente que el alcohol nublara el poco juicio que le queda. Habían pasado 5 días desde que peleó con Harper, la chica que lo traía perdidamente enamorado, intentó llamar a su teléfono y no lo contestó, fue a buscarla pero no apareció... One-shot del reto "Música que inspira"


**Hola a todos, les dejo el pequeño fic que hice inspirado en la canción "need you now" del grupo "Lady Antebull", intenté hacerlo lo menos dramático posible pero... Creo que no resultó xD en fin espero que les guste, espero sus reviews. Linda noche n.n**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Residente Evil no me pertenecen son de la compañia CAPCOM, lo escrito aquí no es con fines de lucro únicamente de entretenimiento **

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Reto: Música que inspira" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror"**

Need you now

Son cuarto para la una del sábado 13 de septiembre, Leon está en su casa ahogándose de borracho o eso quiere intentar.

Un trago más de whisky, lo bebió de golpe buscando desesperadamente que el alcohol nublara el poco juicio que le queda. Habían pasado 5 días desde que peleó con Harper, la chica que lo traía perdidamente enamorado, intentó llamar a su teléfono y no lo contestó, fue a buscarla pero no apareció

- Creo que todo está perdido- bebió y lanzó con odio el vaso de cristal, éste chocó contra la pared. Se puso de pie como pudo y caminó con cuidado a su cuarto, entró y se tiró a su cama, colocó su brazo en su rostro para tapar sus ojos y así se quedó, meditando un rato.

Millones de recuerdos invadieron su mente y su corazón, los momentos que pasó a su lado, las salidas al parque e incluso las misiones en las que trabajan codo a codo, todo lo azotó. Se levantó de golpe y se sentó al filo de su cama, miró en la alfombra las fotos de su albúm regadas por varios lados. Se agachó para agarrar una y sonrió con melancolía, Helena le abrazaba por detrás y le besaba la mejilla, fue de su cumpleaños.

- Helena, te necesito aquí…

El rubio despertó de su sueño, una noche más sin dormir pensando que ella cruzará la puerta, él le pedirá perdón, se reconciliarán y todo regresará a la normalidad ¡No! Lo suyo no volvería a ser igual pensó. Los fantasmas de su pasado volvieron en Florida, cuando se encontró con Ada por mera maldita casualidad, ésta vez no iba como espía sólo vacacionaba como cualquier persona. Ada se hizo de sus mañas para saber dónde se hospedaban y cuando Leon menos lo esperó, atacó, juntó sus labios con los propios moviendo en el agente sensaciones que él creía muertas, sus manos se movieron casi por inercia envolviendo su diminuta cintura cuando la voz de Helena irrumpió en el cuarto.

Helena quiso arrojarse contra la espía pero Leon la sostuvo dándole oportunidad a la otra de poder escapar; la castaña se volteó y le dio una bofetada, una reacción clásica de las mujeres engañadas, esto desató la furia del rubio y comenzaron a discutir, al día siguiente en el vuelo de regreso ninguno se dignó a hablar.

Ya en Washington, cada quien regresó a su casa, Leon por cortesía la quiso acompañar a su casa pero ella se negó, era lógico seguía lastimada y discutieron una vez más.

Es la una y cuarto y Helena gritaba furiosa dentro de su habitación, abrazó sus piernas y se preguntó cómo estaría ahora, si estará pensando en ella como ella está pensando en él

- Si claro, de seguro está con "esa"- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando revivió el instante donde lo vio con ella, con la espía de rojo o la "zorra" de rojo, como Helena le llamaba.

Desahogó su llanto una vez más en un vano intento por olvidarse de él, algo tonto cuando estaba viendo en su celular las fotos que aún dudaba en borrar; rió para sí misma con amargura, apretó el móvil con fuerza y juntó su frente contra la pantalla

- Te necesito ahora… Leon- murmuró para su soledad, 10 minutos más se levantó y sacó las botellas que esa tarde compró, quería sacar todo, olvidarse de todo y nadie mejor que el amigo de los decepcionados.

- Es la una y cuarto y estoy un poco ebria ¿te interesa?- dijo para la persona al otro lado del celular

- Creo que tu reloj ya no tiene pila pero en fin… Creí que no me volverías a hablar- contestó el agente de forma algo tajante

- Dije que no te llamaría pero perdí el control y es que… Te necesito pero a la vez no te puedo perdonar…- él enmudeció, su manó tembló al grado de casi tirar el celular por lo que acababa de escuchar, dijo que lo necesita es un sinónimo de la palabra extrañar y entonces su cuerpo quiso caminar, pero estaba muy mareado no podría manejar así, se tuvo que conformar con escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Helena, lo lamento, sé que me equivoqué.

- Pero supongo la culpa la tuve yo. Siempre supe que esa mujer era importante para ti, la forma en que la defendiste en China lo dejó bastante claro y aun así… Jajaja aun así me enamoré ¡Qué estúpida fui! ¿No crees? Pero bien, prefiero lastimarme que no sentir nada- comento irónica, ya estaba ebria, dedujo él

-¡Helena no te digas así! Es cierto que A…. Ella fue importante para mí pero ya lo entendí, sólo fue un capricho, una obsesión, tú eres lo contrario, eres mi complemento, tú no te vas después de hacer el amor, te quedas a mi lado y despiertas a mi lado. Eres la mujer que despertó de nuevo mi humanidad, pues el trabajo me estaba convirtiendo en un robot. Estuve mal y lo acepto pero por favor, dame otra oportunidad.

- Si todo eso es verdad ¿por qué mierda la besaste?

- Porque me acostumbré. Lo sé, es una razón estúpida pero así fue, estoy tan acostumbrado a recibir las migajas que da que me volví conformista y…

- Yo no te doy migajas- interrumpió frívola y él sólo se estremeció

- Perdóname…. No sé cómo puedo estar sin ti, por favor regresa- Helena lloró. Sí, está lastimada pero también lo ama demasiado, ése día se enfureció, se enojó pero en realidad esa zorra fue la que la alteró, esa zorra fue la que se metió, esa zorra fue la que se entrometió

Esa zorra fue quien lo confundió

- Estoy sola y un poco ebria… Llámame a un taxi para poder llegar contigo- rió por lo bajo

- Mejor subo al taxi y yo voy por ti- contestó sonriendo por primera vez en una semana.


End file.
